weirdvidsonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:AquaTerra7/Steven Universe episode 11
Steven Universe Episode 11 The Plan Bubblepie *Wakes up and thinks for a derping while* *Walks downstairs* Jewel Morning Bubblepie. Bubblepie I'm ready to execute the plan. *Tries to keep a straight face without derping out* Jewel ....Are you sure? Bubblepie Yes. *Makes the Derpiest game face* Jewel Lets get our friend back! Bubblepie YEAH! *Runs outside* *In the Overworld* Bubblepie *Plops in the overworld* Jewel *Plops in the overworld* Bubblepie We need to find Jax! Jewel But where are we going to find him? Bubblepie Well... Jax loves Waffles! Does that mean he will be at a waffles place? Jewel ... I don't think there are waffle places in the Overworld... Bubblepie Oh.. then lets start looking! *Meanwhile where Jax is* Jax *Curls up in ball* I'm the K-King? B-Bubblepie is the Q-Queen? W-War? Diamond *Appears there* Have you made the decision? Jax Actually... yes.. yes I have... Diamond And what is it? Jax *Takes deep breath* I'm going to not go into war with Bubblepie so we can be friends again! Diamond See? I knew you would make the right dec- Wait WHAT?! Jax I-I just don't want to hurt anybody... Diamond You have to! You don't understand! Millions of people will pay the price if you don't! Jax T-They will? Diamond Yes! So you have to go into war! Jax I-I but... Bubblepie... Diamond JUST KILL HER! Then this nightmare will be over! Jax N-no! I c-cant! Diamond Think about it this way Jax... Do you really think Bubblepie will be your friend again after what you did to her? Jax I-I don't know... but that wasn't me doing all that! It was yo- Diamond Your useless Jax! And you know it! You just don't want to admit it! But I can help you! You have powers that everyone DREAMS of having! Nobody will think your useless if I teach you how to use those powers! Jax I'm not usel- Diamond Admit it Jax! You are! Your useless! You have no place for this world! Your all alone now that you wrecked your friendship with Bubblepie! You have no one! Jax Shut Up! Please... Diamond All... Alone! Jax SHUT UP! *Is about to punch her* Bubblepie *Sees Jax* *Gasp* JAX! Jax BP?! Bubblepie *Runs in for a hug tackle* Jax *Runs in for a hug tackle as well* *When they almost made it to eachother Diamond shoved Bubblepie down* Bubblepie WHAT THE DERP?! *Falls down* Jax BP! *Runs up to her* You okay?! Diamond Back off useless! Jewel Bubblepie! *Tackles Diamond* Bubblepie *Gets up* Jax? Jax BP! I'm so sorry about what I did.. I-it wasn't me I swear... Bubblepie ... Jax I'm r-really sorry... Diamond *Puts The Necklace into Jax's back pocket without Jewel seeing* Jewel *Is still tackling Diamond* Diamond AHH! Bubblepie It's okay Jax. Friend hug? Jax Friend hug. *Hugs her* Bubblepie *Opens eyes and sees The Necklace ''in Jax's pocket* W-W-Wait.. What?! Jax *Notices ''The Necklace is in his pocket* Huh? Bubblepie YOU WERE TRYING TO HURT ME AGAIN!?! Jax Wait! No! I wasn't I swear! Bubblepie ... You also swore you would be my friend forever too ... Jax W-What are you saying? Bubblepie I'm saying we can't be friends anymore Jax.. I can't trust you.. I-I just can't.. Jax I swear I- Bubblepie I'M DONE WITH YOU SWEARING THAT YOU WILL DO SOMETHING AND THEN YOU DON'T! Diamond was right.. you are useless.. Jax ... *Runs off* Bubblepie Come on Jewel... Lets go... Mission failed... Jewel *Stops tackling Diamond* Wait but we still haven't talked to- Bubblepie I don't care.. It's over.. We failed.. ?TAHW TIAW Category:Blog posts